


Messing Stuff Up

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [23]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Accents, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Gay, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Slash, Smut, australian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House loves Chase's accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing Stuff Up

They'd been diagnosing a patient, or rather, trying too, while House insulted every attempt. When a phone started ringing. 

They all watched with morbid fascination, Chase never got phone calls. "Sorry," Chase murmured, pulling out the expensive iPhone, he gestured to House for permission to answer it, but the crippled man was far too interested in who could be actually calling Chase, so he nodded for him to continue. Chase answered it. “Hello?” And his face split into the widest grin they’d ever seen him do “G’day mate!” He laughed loudly, reverting back to the once familiar, incredibly strong Australian accent “How you doin'? Nah, nah, it’s great!” He laughed again, nodding and House, Foreman and Cameron could only stare “Another day mate, another day,” he promised “Well when you get here, we’ll fire up the barby and throw a few shrimp on for old times sake how’s that? Bonzo!” He laughed again, humming as the other person spoke “Perfect mate, perfect, see ya then,” and he clipped the phone shut, still smiling, as he looked back up. He smile dropped, and he sighed “What?” he asked Australian accent still strong. 

“Do you Pig Latin every time one of your old friends call?” House asked with a straight face and Chase blushed

“Sorry,” he murmured “It gets stronger when I’m reminded of home. That was Jerry, he’s a great mate-“

“Friend.” Foreman corrects and Chase nods absentmindedly, correcting his mistake 

“Yeah, right, friend.” He swallows, his accent is back to the smoother, distinctly Australian but not as strong as before. “Sorry. Let’s get back to theories.”

“Sure,” House nodded, looking down at the file “And then we can uh…fire up the barby, and cook some shrimps.” Foreman and Cameron try to stifle their laughter, as Chase glared wordlessly at House. "How long can you keep the accent up?" he asked, interestedly, because he'd be lying if he said that hearing the delicious drawl didn't do something down there. 

"Well...indefinitely," Chase grins "Once I start one, it's hard to stop."

"Bet $100 you can't keep it up the whole day."

Chase frowned "But I...I just told you that I could-"

"So you're in?" House asks, because he doesn't really wanna give away that all he wants to do is listen to that drawl for as long as he can. Chase shrugged

"Sure, I'll take your money."

"Good, starting now." House turns to Cameron and Foreman "You two go run MRI's on her arms and legs, and a bunch of other stuff, heck, grab some of her blood, we might need some of that." Cameron and Foreman roll their eyes, but leave like the obedient little ducklings they are. "And you," he pointed at Chase "Are down in the clinic with me."

"To help?" And the Australian accent is very strong and sends a tremble through House

"No, to treat the patients I should be treating while I sit there and look pretty." 

It continued like that for the rest of the day, House getting a thrill from whenever Chase spoke, and as the hours wore on, Chase forgot that he was reverting to the strong Australian accent, it came naturally, as easy as riding a bike. He had forgotten about the bet, and was now simply treating House's patients. Every women they came across fell in love with accent, but when House glared at them, they didn't comment on it. House pondered how unfair it was to those women, that Chase was as pretty as he was, with an accent like that. God must have used extra glitter when he made Chase. When the shift was over, House forced Chase to buy him lunch and his favourite duckling didn't argue, because he himself was quite peckish. "What do you want?" Chase asked, heading towards the canteen, the evening shift had started, House shrugged, limping over to a table 

"Surprise me, honey,"

"Sure mate," he nodded, unaware of what he'd said, and wandered over to the canteen, House admired the back of him appreciatively, damn, Chase had a pert little ass, he wondered briefly what it would like in nothing but a bed sheet. "Here's grub," Chase was back, snapping House out of his rather pleasant day dream, with chips and cheese, with some pizza. 

House picked up his slice of pizza, taking a large bite, "So," he hummed, "How'd you meet Jerry?" 

Chase rolled his eyes "You don't really care, so why are you asking?"

"Because I'm interested. You've been working for me for 3 years, and you've never been called by a friend before. Ever. So why would he call now?"

"He calls every year, House, I'm normally just not working on that day."

"Why today?"

Chase ran his hands through his floppy blond hair "It's my birthday, House. I'm 29."

"Oh." House mulled that over, before shrugging "You don't look a day past 24."

"Gee," Chase laughed "It's fine, he was just callin', you know, like good mates do, just to wish me g'day and sched a reunion."

"Sched?"

"Schedule."

"Woah, you British never cease to amaze me."

"Sod off," Chase chuckled tiredly, running his fingers through his hair

House pushed a pizza slice towards him "Happy birthday, wombat." 

"Thanks," Chase smiled honestly, "I miss it, you know, Australia." He shot a grim look out of the window "I can count on one hand how many times it rained there," House shot him a soft look and Chase sighed "I don't wanna leave here. But...talking to Jerry...speaking in this accent, it just...reminds me of home. I miss surfing...and sunshine. And Australian beer. "

"How about I fuck you?" House offered as casually as he could, but to his surprise, Chase didn't blink. 

"What?" He asked "Think I haven't seen you looking at me all day? I'm not stupid, House." His chiselled features relaxed, and he leaned across the table, one of his hands brushing the top of House's. "If it won't mess everything up, we should do it." He nodded, smirking "You find me smoking hot, and I kiss the ground you walk on, the tension is affecting our ability to work- I mean, you forced me to spend the whole day speaking like this to give you a cheap thrill, and I agreed so that I could be alone in a room with you. Let's cut the crap."

"Wow," House grinned "Little Wombat has a backbone...and a good idea. Let's do it. As long as it won't mess stuff up."

As soon as they were in the all clear of Chase's apartment, they were tearing at each others clothes, House was remarkably mobile for a guy with a cane, and had Chase pinned to the bed, both of them stark naked, the feel of House's rough chest against his smooth tanned one sent shivers down to his toes. Another thing Chase hadn't expected, was for House to be so caring, but the older man kissed the inside of his thighs, and stretched him slowly, fingering him for what felt like hours, till he was coming with a cry, as House sucked the tip of his dick and rubbed his prostrate with a crook of his fingers. 

And then House pushed his own member into him, and the burn was delicious, Chase arched his back, panting, and whimpering slightly at the oversensitivity "Shhh, I got you," House whispered, Chase gripped onto his arms, rocking back gently as House bit down on his jaw. "I wanted to fuck you after you came. Loose, malleable, blissed out," House whispered, thrusting in, hitting the prostrate dead on and Chase felt himself hardening again, House smirked "Plus, you're nice and young, you can bounce back."

"P-please," Chase whimpered, and started snapping his hips up desperately because he'd never been as full as he was with House stretching him, pushing deep inside him. His muscles clamped down sporadically, and suddenly House was pumping his member loosely, and they both came with a shout. House rolled off him, collapsing against the soft pillows, and when Chase snuggled into his chest, House wrapped his arms around him, and kissed the top of his head. 

"Happy birthday, beautiful," House whispered.

Chase briefly wondered if House was this loving to all his one night stands.

But didn't dwell on it long, because if he did, he'd find out the answer.

And that would mess everything up.

**Author's Note:**

> I love your comments  
> x


End file.
